Kill Me
by azael-san
Summary: Prompt/Drabble sent to me on Tumblr and then I was told I need to put it up on here. Xanxus discovers Squalo and Dino were having a love affair behind his back; this is the consequences. Badfic. Rated M for torture and sads. Xanxus/Dino/Squalo involved.
1. Chapter 1

How many hours and days has the Cavallone Boss been missing? Too long. His men had started searching frantically and even requested the assistance of Varia in their search. Of course, Xanxus allowed his men to help, especially to get the silver-haired **traitor** out of the way and away from the HQ.

The castle had emptied out before Xanxus would rise from his chair, using the same excuse he always did to stay behind. Though, a temper tantrum had flared when Squalo **dared** to say the three of them, himself, Squalo and Dino were… **friends**. No. He was not friends with those two. Anymore at least. They betrayed him.

Calm footsteps filled the corridor as the false King walked through the Varia Mansion and much like the home he had grown up in, there were rooms and halls that no one knew existed nor were they even mapped. Except, Xanxus knew. He knew were the hidden cellars were, the hidden torture chambers, the catacombs, all of it. Slowly, the scowl on the raven's face turned upwards to a smile. He was going to have the satisfaction of finishing it today. Too bad he wouldn't be able to display his artwork for the world to see.

_Creeeeaaaak…_

Light poured in, illuminating the blond's body for a brief moment, no doubt waking the poor bastard up. Closing the door behind him, silence and darkness fell upon the room, before a light switch was flipped on. The light sputtering in intervals, trying to keep itself lit.

There, finally. Rusty orbs fell upon the gagged, bloody and tied up pitiful 10th Cavallone Boss who rustled, head bobbing up and down as he tried to focus.

"I hope you've made your peace, scum."

Forcefully grabbing a handful of hay-coloured locks, Xanxus yanked the tortured male's head up to glare down at him. For days, little bit at a time, the Varia boss has been tormenting the bucking horse. Cutting him, burning him and badly bandaging the wounds. It didn't matter if he got an infection, he was going to kill him anyway.

But, today was different. The smile that had been dancing playfully on the marksman's lips turned sadistic. "You will **_never_** touch my shark again."

Letting go of the other male's head, he stepped over to the little medical table that held various tools of torture. Picking up one of the knives, he examined it. It was crusted with dry blood, Cavallone's blood, and rust. Oops. Maybe he should clean it more. No. He could honestly give a fuck less. Turning back to the Bucking Horse, Xanxus nonchalantly removed the gag.

He wanted to hear the bastard beg, to cry and his screams. No one would hear him other than Xanxus. Not because the mansion was empty, but because that's what this room was _designed_ for.

Taking the knife to the other's left arm, he slowly pushed it in, above the tattoo Dino so prided himself with. The one that proudly proclaimed 'Cavallone!'

"You won't need this with where you're going, trash." With the flick of the wrist, Xanxus flayed the flesh, hearing the sicken squishes as the tissue, fat, muscle and blade met. Discarding the decorated flesh to the ground, he dropped the blade.

'_Squ-chan…'_ Did the bastard seriously just call out for **Xanxus's Lover**? No. This will not do. His lip twitched downward, rage filling his being.

"SHUT UP!" Clasping his hand onto the bleeding wound, the flame that Xanxus was so well known for, emitted from his hand, cauterizing the wound. Not exactly in the most sterile or painless manner. But, the stupid fucking bastard won't fucking die on him from blood loss. Yet. He was going to make this pleasurable. And, god knows… no one will recognize the Don's body after this.


	2. Chapter 2

Hearing the Bucking Horse's whimpers of pain, the sadistic smile shined once more on Xanxus's lips, the predatory gleam in his eye prominent as his scarred digits danced over which tools to choose from next. He couldn't make the body recognizable. No dental records to trash it to the Don. Hell, maybe he should just cremate the poor bastard when he's done. Alive. Ooh, that'd be fun. A good old fashioned pyre, maybe?

That's when he found the tools he'd been looking for. A mouth prop and also pliers. Dino didn't need those shiny, perfect white teeth of his anymore, now did he? Swiftly, the gunslinger, now executioner, grabbed the other Mafioso's face and jammed the Mouth Prop into the other's mouth, quickly before the other had the chance to even try and bite him. Once situated, he couldn't help but laugh.

"You look fucking ridiculous with that on, Cavallone. Only if _Squ-chan_ could see you now, right, scum?" His words dripped like venom, the smile turned into a scowl as the memories replayed in the Varia Leader's brain. Thumbing the pliers, he picked them up and then casually tossing them between his hands.

"Too bad he isn't though." Slowly placing the pliers inside the blonde's mouth, forcing the metal to grip one of his molars, a faint smile tugged at Xanxus' lips again. "And, if he did. It'd be too late, because before the day is done, you're going to be **dead**, Cavallone."

Hearing the mumbled protests and the blonde's tongue trying to move the pliers away, the marksman yanked and pulled out the pearly white. Dropping it into his hand, rusty hues gazed down at it and held it up. "_Alliance be damned_, scum."

Blood slowly trickled out from the stubborn boss's mouth and down his throat. He could taste the metals in his blood. God. Why couldn't he just pass out? Why was he still awake? Did Xanxus drug him or something? He could feel everything, hear everything. He could hear his heart thumping in his ears, hell, he could have sworn he could hear Xanxus's too! Why. Why couldn't this just be over already?

One by one, with sick satisfaction the Mafioso plucked out each of Dino's teeth and casually dropped them into a tray beside the chair he was chained and tied to.

"Must be painful, trash," Xanxus stated, setting down the pliers and taking out the mouth prop. "But, just be relieved to know _I am a kind and merciful man_ and it will be over soon."

Right. Because holding the Cavallone Don here for **days**, torturing him, keeping him alive and letting him stew in his own filth was merciful and kind. Dino knew, that even for Xanxus, this was cruel and unusual. The Varia didn't normally torture their targets. And, he knew why, which made everything worse. A simple misunderstanding and he was going to die, because the Varia Leader wouldn't listen to reason.

One drunken night and here he was. Brown eyes staring up at cold, malicious crimson eyes filled with bloodlust and sadistic pleasure. Swallowing dryly, tasting more blood, Dino tried to speak, but nothing came out. He was tired. So very tired.

Xanxus looked down at his victim, not an ounce of pity nor remorse. As if it were an everyday thing, he picked up the blonde's hands and turned them over, palm up. Picking up an iron stake, he contemplated, before summoning wrath incarnate into his hand as flames, heating up the tip until it glowed red.

Slowly, the devil in human flesh pressed the heated metal to one finger, burning off his prints. And, then to the second finger, and the one after that. Until there was nothing but bubbling flesh, trying to heal itself.

At some point Dino did finally pass out. Only to be slapped awake with a punch to the gut and splashed with icy water. God. Please. _Just let him die already._

"Cavallone. Say your final prayers." As a taunting measure or maybe a genuine act of kindness, Xanxus draped a rosary around the other Mafioso's head and around his neck. "And, I hope for your sake, we don't meet in hell, because I'll be sure as fuck to do thisall fucking over again. Only worse and for eternity."

All he heard was something mumbled, but… the blonde was saying it over and over again.

_"__I'm sorry…"_

That just fueled the rage burning inside Xanxus and set off the cool, 'level-headedness' he did have. Grabbing the other's head, his fist collided into it. Over and over and over. CRACK, the sound of bones breaking, as Dinos' face caved in upon itself in a bloody mess. But, that didn't stop the enraged sinner. Who kept beating the Bucking Horse until he was panting, exhausted. Face and body no longer recognizable, even to trained eyes.

Haggard breaths, he grimaced and grunted. He didn't want to lose control like that. He'd wanted to keep drawing this out. Wiping his face with his hands, smearing himself with the Don's blood, Xanxus didn't care. With one phone call, to the one person he knew wouldn't ever.._ever_ betray him.

Leviathan.

That man was more loyal, more desperate than even Squalo for his approval and he needed the brute. Since kidnapping the Cavallone Boss, Xanxus had already plotted out where he'd dump the body. In the new rose garden he was having made.

Quick words and soon enough, Levi was there, ready to serve his boss. Wrapping up the body and carrying it out in the dead of night while everyone was still searching or out on their own missions. Not one had reported back to stating they were finished and there was still some daylight as they dumped the body and finished the rose garden.

A smile once more danced on Xanxus's lips.

"_Good job_, Levi." And with those words, he knew the Lightning of Varia would not betray him. Because he just gave him the praise he so yearns for and would continue to strive for more.

"Say… Did you know, that it's said cherry blossoms used to be white? But, because of the blood from Samurai from years of war and burials, the petals turned pink. Do you think that roses would do the same?" Xanxus asked, half-mindedly.

"No, sir. I don't think that's how it works, but it's very poetic," Levi replied, as they walked back into the HQ, heading to the baths.

"Perhaps."

Xanxus had bought white roses for the garden, but perhaps there was a mix-up, because that spring, they bloomed pink.


	3. Chapter 3

**T**he deed done, the body of the Cavallone boss buried, chopped into pieces and mutilated beyond recognition done and over with, Xanxus took a shower, washing off the dirt, brain matter and blood from his body and burnt the clothing in the fire place that blazed in his bedroom. His body clean, the Varia boss set up the bath to relax. Yes, he took baths though, more often than not he had a loud mouth shark with him.

Sinking into the porcelain tub, candles and incense lit, trying to relax his eyes closed and shoulders slumped as the devil exhaled. Until he heard the door to his bedroom open, followed by the familiar footfalls of the long-haired commander who promptly burst into the bathroom.

"VOOOIIII! What the hell you shitty boss? How the hell can you just sit there when stupid Haneuma's out there, probably captured by some enemy family like it's nothing?" Squalo's grey hues glared down at Xanxus with a look that could kill. Xanxus returned the look with aloofness and nonchalance.

"I could care less, Angel Shark, where the fuck the bastard has gone." Swallowing the lump that threatened to grow in his throat, Xanxus attempted to keep calm, not to let his anger flare. He knew that Dino was dead, where he was and the like of it, but the fact the shark was reacting so badly to the bastard's disappearance. Didn't he swear loyalty to Xanxus, not to Dino? So, why the hell is he making the stupid Bucking Horse his first priority when his first priority should in fact, be him?

Perhaps the mask betrayed him, because Squalo's look softened at the Second-in-Commands shoulders slumped in defeat. The Shark could never beat Xanxus in a battle of words, or in battle at all. Leaning down, he placed his hands on the tub and sighed. The gunslinger reached up, grabbing a lock of silver, running his fingers through it before shifting to sit up, locking his lips with the swordman's.

"Strip and get in the tub already," Xanxus commanded bluntly as he released the silver tresses and sank back down into the tub.

"Tch, but I'm covered in sweat and dirt," Squalo retorted… as he began to strip. He had to at least pretend he didn't want to get into that bath with Xanxus, pretend he didn't feel some comfort there… Safe, even.

"Like I give a fuck," the marksman retorted as garnet hued optics looked over the other male as he stripped. Yes, this was the right place and with the stupid blonde bucking horse out of the way, Xanxus no longer has to worry about this ending. He'll always have his Shark standing beside him.

"Vooiii… you never fucking care, do you?" Squalo questioned as he set his clothing on the chair beside the ornate tub before setting himself into the pool of water with Xanxus. Resting his back against the other's chest, he placed himself in the gunslinger's lap and soon found broad, scarred arms wrapped around him, holding him tight and close.

Safe.

The two assassins sat like that for a while without speaking, just relaxing in one another's company until the water became cold. Hell, Squalo could have sworn he fell asleep at one point until he felt Xanxus stirring and pushing him forward so that the lumbering giant could get up and out of the bath.

The stupid silver haired loudmouth did indeed fall asleep and Xanxus almost had to, until he heard his Angel Shark mutter the word, 'Dino…' in his sleep. Clenching his fist, the Varia leader was trying with all of his might to not just kill the bastard and choke him here and now.

"So, the fuck were you dreaming about that was so good?" Insult to injury to Xanxus's ego was the hard-on the swordsman was sporting on top of it all. Turning back to look at the other while tying a towel around his waist, he waited for an answer, stepping closer with each passing moment.

"Vooii! How the fuck should I know, I don't even remember falling asleep, you shitty boss!" Squalo yelled, glaring up at the boss that obviously had something long and hard shoved up his ass and was getting worked up over nothing.

"Don't you fucking lie to me, trash!" Xanxus growled, grabbing the smaller male by the throat. "You fucking said that useless Haneuma's name in your sleep!"

Pushing him down, his rage overtaking his being, he failed to realise that Squalo's face was being submerged as he continued demanding answers as the swordsman struggled, and hit him, trying to claim oxygen for his lungs. All the while Xanxus continued to yell, demanding an answer and condemning the other for loving Dino more than him.

It wasn't until the thrashing stopped that the leader of Varia would reclaim his senses and see that Squalo was still beneath the water, unmoving. "FUCK!" Reaching down and pulling him out he threw him to the ground. Checked to see if he was breathing. No. Fuck. Stupid… Angel Shark…

"FUCKING BREATHE ALREADY YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Slamming his hand onto his chest and seeing no change, he went to the next steps of CPR, locking his mouth onto the other male's forcing air into his lungs.

"One…Two…Three…" Each pump to the swordman's chest was counted out and again he tried to force air into Squalo's lungs. It wouldn't be for several more minutes… twenty, to be exact, when he would stop and sit there… The realisation that… No.

"You can't fucking die on me! You're all I fucking have, you stupid bastard! YOU CAN'T FUCKING DIE!" His fist balled tight, he slammed it down onto the tile floor, shattering it. "You're all I've ever had."

Xanxus promised himself that he would never cry and that he would never cry over someone. But, he couldn't stop the tears that flowed down his scarred face freely as he stared down at his lover. He had killed him, he had killed the only thing that ever meant anything to him and would ever mean anything. Slowly, he stood up, trying to compose himself.

Walking to the bedroom, Xanxus grabbed a blanket and like a zombie, walked back into the bathroom and laid it over the one thing he ever cared about.

Squalo was dead. What the hell else does he even have to live for now? As if he were on auto-pilot, he walked back into his room and put on a pair of pants and the shirt that Squalo always said he liked on him before casually picking up one of his X-Guns.

Swallowing dryly, he walked back to the corpse of his second in command, his love, his everything. And stood over it, solemnly.

"I'm sorry."

Holding the gun up to his own head, Xanxus pulled the trigger.


End file.
